


The Morning After

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Ensemble SAS (Rainbow Six Siege), affectionate gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: After partying a little too hard at their reception, Mike wakes up in bed with his husband.
Relationships: Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Jordan "Thermite" Trace, Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	The Morning After

From the moment he was even the slightest bit awake, Mike’s head hurt. The pounding was incessant, like a bad hangover, and he pulled the covers over his head to ward off the bright morning sun. Mike heard a grumble next to him and got a kick in the ribs as the covers were pulled away from him.

He was not sleeping alone.

Mike stopped breathing and stilled completely, listening to the slow breathing of the person beside him. After the breathing steadied, Mike gingerly rolled onto his side and slowly opened his eyes, hissing as sunlight stung them through the bedroom curtains.

Jordan lay next to him on the bed, wrapped up in the covers and drooling onto a pillow, sunlight catching his too quickly graying hair. He was handsome as ever, even in such an undignified state, a built arm hanging out from the covers and loosely resting on Mike’s hip. Pushing against the tidal pain in his head, Mike tentatively reached out and grasped Jordan’s hand, running his thumb over the scars on the back, retracing them even though he could easily draw them from memory.

He watched Jordan wake with a groan of protest against the sunlight, rolling over to shield himself. Mike chuckled and intertwined their fingers.

“Give it up, Trace. You’ll have to get up at some point.”

Jordan rolled over to face him, giving a lopsided grim and squeezing his hand. “Really, babe? You don’t have anything better to offer to get your husband out of bed? I’m hungover, too, you know.”

Mike frowned. Husband? They’d been engaged for over a year now, sure, but that didn’t mean- His thoughts paused and he slowly blinked.

“Jordan, did we get married yesterday?”

Jordan blinked and scratched his jaw. “Yeah, I think so. I mean, how else would we have gotten these on?”

Mike was about to ask him what he meant when Jordan held up a hand with brilliant silver wrapped around a finger. Mike scrunched his face and pulled his hands back, studying the ring on his own finger.

The weight was simultaneously familiar and foreign, somehow oh so different from when he wore it years ago. He let his hands fall back into his lap.

“We did it. We actually really did it.”

Mike felt a warm hand on his shoulder and saw Jordan smiling almost sadly at him. “I told you we’d both make it to this point. Just needed a little time, was all.”

Mike chuckled and laid his hand on top of Jordan’s, intertwining their fingers. “Right. That and for you to be out of the infirmary for more than two minutes.”

Jordan scoffed. “It was a mild concussion, I was able to go home at the end of the day!”

“Only because I drove you back.”

Jordan pouted and whined, shoving Mike’s shoulder. “You’re supposed to be nice to me, not make fun of my injuries!” He crossed his arms and pulled an exaggerated frown. “ i demand an apology from my husband!”

Mike raised an eyebrow before leaning close and slowly kissing Jordan on the lips. He then leaned back observing him.

“There. Is that better?”

Jordan blinked slowly, looking more than a little star struck. “I honestly did not expect that to work.” He then lazed back on the bed with a grin. “I should be needy more often then, if that’s what it gets me.”

Mike rolled his eyes but chuckled nonetheless, wincing as the sunlight caught his eyes again, “you are more than welcome to try. In the meantime, I’ll be finding something to make my headache go away.”

“Oh, you mean like this?”

Mike looked over to see Jordan picking up a bottle of water next to some aspirin on the bedside table. He then looked to the one next to him and found another bottle, more aspirin, and a note. Mike picked it up and read it out to Jordan.

“Good morning, newlyweds! Hope you slept well. You certainly celebrated well at the reception. The water and aspirin here should help mitigate the side affects. Don’t worry about last night’s transportation: Olivier and I drove you both back home. Best of luck and try to stay safe. - Doc”

Jordan laughed, taking an aspirin. “Of course Doc’s the one to look out of us. Workaholic needs to be banned from the office for a few days.”

Mike agreed and took an aspirin with a lot of water, desperate for the aching in his head to go away. He then screwed the bottles cap back on, placing it back on the bedside table and seriously considering going back to bed. The sunlight indicated that it was already late morning, and as much as he’d love to curl up next to his husband and go back to sleep, he really ought to put some clothes on and make breakfast.

With all the determination of teaching fresh recruits basic firearms safety, Mike dragged himself out of bed and trigger over to the dresser, quickly throwing on an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to ward off the cold. He then picked out a soft t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants and handed them to Jordan.

“Try to get dressed. I’m going to throw something together.”

Jordan smiled and raised his water bottle at him. “Sure thing, babe. Be out in a couple of minutes.”

Mike then left the bedroom and went down the hall to the combined kitchen and living room. Mike paused when he heard humming and the hiss of something cooking in the stove. He waited a moment and then rounded the corned to see Oliver frying eggs while wearing Jordan’s “kiss the cool apron. Mike’s lips twitched.

“I hope you don’t expect me to follow orders.”

Olivier startled and nearly threw an egg with his spatula, managing to contain the eggs before turning down the heat and facing Mike. Olivier looked him over before glancing away as he spoke.

“Ah, Baker. I see you’re awake. You found the note, I presume?”

“Yes, we found the note.” He watched Olivier fidget with the eggs while trying to keep his attention on Mike. Mike followed his gaze to the couch. “Your plus one still here?”

Some tension left Olivier’s shoulders and he exhaled slowly. “Gustave is still here, yes. Considering how much you... celebrated at the reception, he figured it was best if we drive you back. He should still be asleep on the couch.”

Mike blinked and craned his neck. “Is he really? I haven’t heard any snoring.”

Olivier chuckled and added some salt and pepper to the eggs. “Of course you wouldn’t. He sleeps like the dead. It actually made me concerned the first couple of times we sl- when we shared a room. Anyways...”

Olivier trailed off and arranged the eggs onto four plates alongside cheese and toast. He then brought the plates to the table and began cleaning the dishes.

“You should make sure Trace is available to eat. I’ll take care of the clean up.”

Mike frowned but nodded slowly, going back down the hall and opening the bedroom door to find Jordan Turing his shirt rightside out. Mike chuckled and Jordan turned red.

“Shut up. I have a hangover.”

“Likewise, and yet you don’t see me putting my shirt on wrong.”

“Would you rather me keep it off then?”

Mike mimed consideration before shaking his head. “I’ll think about it over breakfast.”

Jordan perked up. “Oh! What’d you make?”

“Nothing. Doc and Olivier stayed the night and Olivier made breakfast. Doc’s probably still asleep.”

Jordan shrugged and got out of bed. “Figures.” He then sauntered over to Mike and held out his hand. “Walk me down the hall, husband?”

Mike rolled his eyes but took his hand nonetheless, leading Jordan to the kitchen where Doc had apparently woken up. He was standing behind Olivier, nuzzling his neck and murmuring to him while Olivier looked like he was afraid one wrong move would make him disappear into dust. Doc then opened his eyes lazily and, upon noticing Mike and Jordan, hugged him one last time before patting one of his pecs and stepping away from him to approach the newlyweds. Jordan smiled.

“Before you ask, yes we took the aspirin. With water. Take a breather, Doc, this isn’t an operation.”

Doc snorted. “You don’t have to be in an operation to get hurt, Jordan.”

He hissed in a breath and crossed his arms, looking away. “Always with the injuries. You know they’re just lab accidents, right?”

Doc patted his shoulder, making Jordan drop his scowl. “I know. Just try to keep out of trouble. I want you to die from natural causes.”

Mike made to speak but Olivier beat him tot he punch, clearing his throat. “As sweet of a sentiment that is, I assume you’d prefer to eat now rather than later.”

Jordan agreed and Mike followed him with both Doc and Olivier sitting down at the kitchen table. It felt a little odd to have so many people here that weren’t Seamus, Mark, and James coming to drag him out of his solitude. Not to say that it wasn’t lively. Ever since Jordan moved in, there was scarcely a moment of total silence, but when it did occur, it was the comfy, warm kind of simply enjoying another person’s presence, no activity or conversation needed.

So yes, it did feel a little odd to sit down and watch Jordan and Olivier debate whether genres even existed in music anymore, but it wasn’t a bad odd, and while his head still hurt with every movement, Mike was content to hold his husband’s hand, tracing the scars on the back and enjoying their shared time together.


End file.
